The invention concerns a two-stroke internal combustion engine, a sand core for producing a two-stroke engine, and a method for operating a two-stroke internal combustion engine.
A two-stroke engine with oppositely arranged transfer passages is disclosed in EP 1 135 585 B1. The transfer passages are guided in the crankcase about the circumference of the crankshaft. In the cylinder the transfer passages are guided, coming from opposite cylinder sides, to a location below the outlet of the combustion chamber. In order to dispose both transfer passages within the crankcase, a separate insert is provided which separates the transfer passages from each other and from the crankcase interior.
The object of the invention is to provide a two-stroke engine that has a simple configuration and low exhaust gas values. Another object of the invention resides in providing a sand core for producing the two-stroke engine with which the two-stroke engine is producible in a simple way with minimal manufacturing tolerances. Another object of the invention resides in providing a method for operating a two-stroke engine with which low exhaust gas values are reached.